custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Kirina
Kirina is a Toa of Lightning and member of the Toa Spherus. She carries a Lightning spear and wears a Kanohi Rau. Biography Kirina is a Toa of Lightning and a friend of Mazeka's. She lived on Voya Nui, but was not sent there by Karzahni. Later she travelled to Metru Nui where she met Bruantor. When Teridax ruled the universe she and some other matoran went on the run. Once Teridax was killed she and Bruantor travelled to Spherus Magna. She makes her first appearance in Rise of the Toa Spherus. Kirina is a Toa of Lightning. She carries a Lightning spear, through which she can channel her elemental powers and wears a Kanohi Rau, the mask of translation. Kirina is kind and not the one to shoot first, but she will protect her teammates no matter what the consequence. She is often looking for the bright side of a situation and helping Bruantor along when he can't think of a good way to end a sentence. E.g. "Well at least, um... you, um...," "Played well!" Kirina said. "Yes that!" replied Bruantor. (Rise of the Toa Spherus) History Voya Nui Little is known of Kirina's history in the matoran universe. She lived on Voya Nui although she was not sent there by Karzahni. She was one of the first to witness the arrival of the Piraka. She did not believe their claims to be Toa but didn't want to spoil it so kept quiet. She was later infected by Antidermis and enslaved by the Piraka. Metru Nui Later after Voya Nui had returned into Mata Nui's body she travelled to Metru Nui and met an Onu-Matoran named Bruantor, who she later discovered was a Matoran of Magnetism. She ended up living in Ga-Metru although did not really enjoy her time there. Reign of Shadows During the time in which Teridax ruled the universe. She was part of a group of matoran who refused to work. They went on the run but were hunted by Exo-Toa, Rahkshi and Visorak. They were later attacked by a group of Dodge Rahkshi and she and Bruantor were the only survivors. After Teridax had been killed she and Bruantor escaped Mata Nui's body onto Spherus Magna. Spherus Magna On Spherus Magna she met Mazeka and they instantly became friends. Later she, Mazeka and Bruantor became Toa. With there first quest recorded in Rise of the Toa Spherus. During this quest they had to search for the Mask of Dominance to stop Toa Vultraz from getting it and taking over the planet. However they fail and Kirina has her mind taken over by Vultraz and is forced to hunt down Mazeka (who Vultraz hasn't taken control of). She tells Mazeka that she hates him and fires a bolt of lightning at him that hits his left thigh. After she has been freed from Vultraz's control, she is horrified to discover what she did and never forgives herself. Abilities and Traits Kirina is kind and gentle, yet she can become as vicious as a storm when provoked. She can start lightning storms bringing down there fury on her enemies, or she can stop storms. She can shoot Lightning, from her spear, at her opponents or use it to absorb electrical energy. Her Kanohi Rau allows her to translate both written and spoken languages. She is still adjusting to being a Toa and is finding it hard to give up her life as a Matoran. But she knows that being a Toa is important and she is trying hard not to show how she feels. Tools Kirina carries a Lightning spear as her weapon. This consists of a long staff with a small blade on the end. A wire runs down the spear from one end to the other. Kirina can channel her elemental energy through the spear, allowing her to fire bolts of lightning from the tip or starting powerful lightning storms. She can also use the spear to absorb electrical energy. Appearances *''Rise of the Toa Spherus'' *''Time of the Toa Spherus'' (yet to be made) Trivia *Kirina is made from the sets: Nokama, Tarix, Phantoka Kopaka, Phantoka Pohatu, Nuva Kopaka, Kazi, Hakann, Morak and stars Skakdi. *Whilst Mazeka (MAZEKA) and Bruantor have single piece chest plates, Kirina's is made up of several pieces. Two shoulder plate type pieces for the chest plate and a Morak body going down the middle to fill the gap. Then down the bottom of that body piece is a piece of Toa Metru leg armour. *Her teammates are Mazeka (MAZEKA) and Bruantor.